


The Littler Lannister Rights the Wrongs of His Family.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rescue, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Tyrion takes Sansa away from King's Landing at the opportune moment. The Battle of the Blackwater.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	The Littler Lannister Rights the Wrongs of His Family.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



Tyrion and Sansa had been travelling the King’s Road under guise of being poor peasant folk but if anyone knew them they would be spotted instantly. Tyrion’s height and Sansa’s hair were giveaways. The combination of the two travelling together would likely arouse suspicion. 

Sansa had been wanting to stay at the inn for a long time and this was the day that Tyrion finally relented. It was far enough away from King’s Landing for them to feel safer about doing so. 

As they entered Tyrion held the door open for Sansa, “Thank you, my Lord Tyrion.”

“It’s Samwell,” Tyrion was quick to state hoping no one had overheard or recognised his Lannister name. It seemed everyone was too interested in the stew and in each other. 

“I’m sorry, Lord…Samwell,” Sansa blushed when she almost made the same mistake again. Being alone on the road had made her slip up as they had allowed themselves their real names when in the company of just each other. They had spent the nights under the stars. 

“It’s quite alright,” Tyrion spoke before turning to the inn keeper, “Can we have two rooms for the night?”

“You good for it?” the inn keeper sneered. He only saw them for who they were disguised to be. They had stolen some ragged clothes and looked a little like beggars. Tyrion pulled a gold dragon from his pocket and started twirling it round his fingers like he was deciding whether this place was worthy of him spending it. 

“One might say that we were good for it. But is this place good enough for us?”

Tyrion saw the inn keepers eyes widen before they spluttered out, “We only have one room but we can draw a bath and send some stew up. Seven Hells, we can even do breakfast for that. I won’t even ask who you stole that from.”

The coin was handed over with a stern glare and a word of advice not to underestimate anyone. 

When Sansa and Tyrion were shown their room it was tiny. There was a gaping hole in the wall and only one bed as promised. 

They had both bathed, Sansa first at insistence from Tyrion and were staring at the bed. 

“The bed is yours, Sansa,” following that Sansa climbed into the bed and although it wasn’t filled with feathers as she was used to it was better than sleeping rough. Her thoughts then turned to Tyrion who was getting comfy on the floor. 

“The bed is big enough for both of us. You shouldn’t sleep on the floor, my Lord Tyrion.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I am,” there was a conviction in her voice which made him not doubt her at all. It was the commanding voice of a Queen. 

“I won’t even take up much space anyway. You probably won’t even know that I am there,” Tyrion spoke as he climbed a top the bed. He was right. Sansa need not know he was there aside from the sound of his breathing. Sansa thought to herself that this was the best part of her escape from King’s Landing. Being close to him was a comfort. Finding comfort in a Lannister was the last thing she suspected would ever happen. His actions were kind and thoughtful. He had even laid so that he was facing away from her, as far away as he could get. He had not demanded anything from her. 

“Good night Sansa.” 

There was no reply as Sansa had already fallen asleep. She only had trust for him and a strange yet unknown feeling in her heart. He had saved her, whisked her away from King’s Landing during the Battle for Blackwater. There was no place she felt safer or more at home than next to him. 

Even though he tried to keep his distance from her during the night. When he woke Sansa had wrapped her arms around him. He had also somehow rolled to turn and face her. This was something he could get used to, if only Sansa would let him do it again. Little did he know that he had saved Sansa from so much pain. If only he knew.


End file.
